


It's time to pull the wool from your eyes, dear

by InTheName



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Coming Out, F/F, F/M, Snow POV, come for the pining stay for the puns, it's an angst party and everyone's invited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-02 00:58:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15785700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheName/pseuds/InTheName
Summary: Snow White is forced to confront her childhood crush when Regina starts to resemble more and more the woman who saved her from her spooked horse. Snow must reconcile how she felt then with how she feels now, and come to terms with her sexuality. All the while, Emma seems to be bonding with Regina in a way that makes Snow's skin crawl.





	It's time to pull the wool from your eyes, dear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yuuhiuchiha23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuhiuchiha23/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Love Sick [Art]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15811044) by [yuuhiuchiha23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuhiuchiha23/pseuds/yuuhiuchiha23). 



> Huge shoutouts to my lovely beta [Lego_Femslash (Alicepire)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicepire/pseuds/Lego_Femslash) for your thorough editing and witty tag that I stole, and my amazing cheerleader [theforgottenpromises](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theforgottenpromises/pseuds/theforgottenpromises) for talking me through writing blocks and giving encouragement along the way. This work is better for having you both in the wings!

Snow was sitting in a tree, looking out at the expansive forest, filled with wildlife and the rays of sunrise. There were two cardinals, one bright reds and one soft browns, flying circles around each other. They let out chipper mating calls and Snow let out a low chuckle.

She shifted her gaze elsewhere, bringing her binoculars to her eyes. Snow loved mornings like this, when she was able to spend some time in the woods, just watching the birds. It reminded her of Sunday mornings with her mother, before she passed. It reminded her of home.

There was an innocence to birdwatching. Observing these creatures that knew nothing more than flying and feeding their family. Snow longed to feel as light, and able to soar high above the buildings and treetops. To be able to feel the wind beneath her wings and know it was enough to keep her afloat.

Snow scoured the skies for birds in flight, seeing a hawk, a jay, a couple geese. They’d be migrating soon, heading south for the winter. Snow shifted her gaze to the trees, looking for nests, and found instead two women walking together along a path. They were close, could be holding hands. Snow felt the urge to look away, but she stared on like a car crash. She hadn’t known there were any… 

Upon closer inspection, the blonde woman looked very familiar. She turned her head slightly and Snow recognized her daughter. Snow squinted into her binoculars and saw she was with Regina. Oh, so she’d been mistaken. 

Emma broke into a run and Snow focused on what was ahead of them. 

Ahead there was a figure that had blended in with the foliage until it had begun to glow a deep red. Emma was racing toward it and Snow felt a pang of fear swiftly accompanied by a helplessness in her gut. She was too far away to go help, certainly wasn’t prepared for fighting off villainous creatures this early in the morning.

But Emma blasted her white magic at the being and Regina followed suit with her purple power. They didn’t appear to be talking, just giving the occasional look or nod, silently communicating a combined attack or dividing and conquering. And conquer, they did. They were so completely in sync, it was almost like watching a choreographed dance to silent music.

It was over almost as quickly as it had started. Snow barely had time to lose her breath before the figure laid helpless on the ground before them. Regina walked over, crouching down and placed something on their enemy’s wrist. She looked back at Emma and gave a nod. 

The figure looked near-lifeless as Regina got up and walked back over to Emma. Snow blinked.

Snow thought back to when they’d first met. She’d been so scared. She’d been enjoying the wind running its fingers through her hair one moment, and then fearing it would claw right through her skin the next—if she wasn’t thrown from her spooked horse first, that is. And then Regina had pulled her to safety and she wondered if this was what it felt like to be swept off one’s feet. A moment of terror nested beneath one’s stomach, then a wash of all-encompassing relief. Snow had looked up at her on the horse, profile backdropped by the sun and she was reminded of the paintings of angels that adorned the Grand Hall.

How much time had passed since then. It certainly felt like a lifetime. Neither Snow or Regina were recognizable from their younger selves. Or at least they hadn’t been for the longest time. But every now and again Snow felt like she could smile without the weight of betrayals and mistakes and wars that went on much too long. And every now and again, in moments like these, Snow thought she recognized the spark of a woman acting on instinct to save the day, just because it is the right thing to do. 

Snow wondered vaguely if they could ever be free of the ulterior motives that clouded their visions. She knew she was far from that innocent child who thought she saw good from evil so clearly. That her moral compass wobbles and had scratches on the glass. 

Regina was saying something to Emma, her head ducked slightly as they conversed. Snow couldn’t see Regina’s expression, but Emma’s looked almost pained. Which didn’t make sense, because they’d just won, hadn’t they? Though Snow knew that Regina could be difficult to work with. She chuckled quietly to herself, she certainly knew just how difficult. Her laughter caught in her throat, however, when she saw Regina step forward and take Emma’s hand in hers. 

Snow had the distinct feeling that she’d moved from observer to voyeur in this instant. She hadn’t realized that Emma and Regina had become such close friends. Snow furrowed her brow and made an internal note to talk to her daughter. Clearly there was something wrong, if Emma didn’t feel comfortable enough to come to _her_ with whatever was bothering her, and she was driven to talk to Regina instead. 

Snow shook herself slightly, before putting her binoculars away and jumping from the tree. She’d spent long enough in the forest this morning. It was time to go back to her husband at home. Maybe he knew what foe they were facing this time.

***

“David, do you know what’s going on?” Snow asked as she entered her loft. She removed her dirt-covered hiking boots and carefully hung up her jacket. David was seated on the couch, staring intently at his phone.

“No, Emma just texted me. She’s coming over to talk about, well, whatever it is this time.” David said, squinting down at the screen.

They didn’t have to wait long before Emma arrived with Regina in tow. Their cheeks looked slightly flushed from exertion. It must be serious, Snow supposed.

“Big Bird showed up this morning, started terrorizing the stray cats.” Emma huffed. She stormed over to the couch and plopped down. David and Snow’s expressions were mirror images of confusion and they looked over at Regina who rolled her eyes.

“It was not ‘Big Bird’ and he did more than just spook some cats.” Regina clarified. She entered the living space, but remained the only one standing. “Your childish likening of this foe to a man in an oversized, feathered costume is not helping. It was a Trickster from another realm.”

“He had a beak!” Emma exclaimed.

“He had an unfortunately large, pointed nose.” Regina countered. “And he was riling up the street cats to create a distraction so he could break into the bakery. He’s nothing but a thief with a flair for the dramatic.”

“When did he get here? How did he get here?” Snow asked. She leaned forward, resting her chin in her hand and her elbow on her knees.

“It appears he arrived early this morning, before sunrise.” Regina answered. “I sensed a disturbance in the time-space presence in this town. It woke me up.”

“Regina and I both. And she is not a morning person.” Emma muttered. Regina glared at her. Snow blinked.

“I’d imagine he was sent as a scout from his realm.” Regina continued after a breath. “He didn’t appear to have anything with him to create portals. Which means at any moment, his people can summon him back.”

“Where is he now?” David asked.

“The station. In a jail cell.” Emma said. She glared over at Regina accusingly. “Though he almost didn’t make it there.”

“It’s too risky, Emma.” Regina said with the voice she used when Henry was ignoring her instructions. “We don’t know who’s waiting on his intel, or when they’ll call him back. We don’t know what they want, what he’ll say!”

“It doesn’t mean we kill him for it!” Emma snapped. “Jesus, Regina. We don’t shout _off with his head_ over a stolen loaf of bread!”

“It was only a loaf because he was interrupted!” Regina countered. “Who knows what he was planning next? I’m just saying we err on the side of caution here.”

“I agree with Regina.” David said. Emma looked over, a gleam of betrayal in her eyes. David backtracked. “Not about killing him, of course not. But we should be cautious.”

“Is there a way we can prevent him from being able to return through a portal?” Snow asked. “That way, he can’t go back with his intel and we can question him properly without risk of him disappearing?”

“I—yes.” Regina said, pausing. “There’s an old magic, I’m sure I could find it in my mother’s books.”

“Good, let’s do that.” David said, looking pleased at the matter being settled.

“I see I may have been a little rash in my initial suggestion.” Regina muttered.

“You think?” Emma shot out.

“Nevertheless, we should proceed carefully.” Regina finished.

They all followed Regina to her vault, where they would certainly be more obstructive than helpful, but it was better than sitting at home doing nothing. Regina poured over her books while Emma and David fiddled with the trinkets scattered around the room. Occasionally, Regina let out a sharp warning not to touch something without looking up from her books. 

Snow stood in front of the ornate mirror Regina had once used to keep eyes everywhere. Regina was behind her and Snow could see her studying intently in the reflection. 

She was brought back to a time nearly forgotten. When her father’s remarriage had been young and pretenses carefully maintained. She’d admired Regina’s every step. Had been so completely delighted to be able to wake in the same castle, to walk the steps that she had walked. Regina had been the older sister she’d never had, and yet so different from what Snow had observed of the young servant siblings that ran around the castle. 

She’d looked to Regina for guidance, for a playmate, for a confidant.

“What does it feel like, to be in love?” Snow had asked, young and curious and still innocent in a way Regina hadn’t been at that age. 

Regina had looked at Snow in the mirror and the hairbrush gliding through her untangled hair stilled. Regina had paused, her eyes turned thoughtful.

“It feels like being on the top of the highest mountain. Feeling the wind on your fingertips and seeing the beauty far below where you stand, and knowing they’ll not let you fall.” Regina had whispered. Snow had thought her radiant, like the sun on a cloudless day and she’d wanted so much to feel what she’d described. Someday. 

Snow looked over and saw Regina’s radiant smile light up the vault, directed away from her. A smile that had never graced her features those years in the castle. That certainly wasn’t aimed Snow’s way now. Snow felt a different sort of falling in her chest. 

“You’re beautiful,” a younger version of herself had said. She’d stared at Regina, tall and elegant in a way Snow had aspired to be. 

“I’ve found it.” Regina’s clear voice jolted Snow pack to the present and far from her head. They had a villain to corner.

***

Emma and Henry would be over any minute with Regina. Snow was busying herself, tidying an already clean living room and bustling around the loft while David looked on helplessly. 

“Are you sure I can’t do anything to help?” David asked.

“It would have been helpful if you’d tidied up your socks earlier than five minutes before our guests arrive.” Snow snapped. She added two more to the growing pile in her hands. Honestly, how hard was it just to toss them in the laundry hamper when you were done with them?

“Hey now,” David started, walking closer and putting his hands on her shoulders. “Is everything okay?”

Snow stopped her fussing and let out a sigh. Her shoulders slumped.

“Yes, I’m sorry.” Snow said. David’s thumbs began massaging back and forth along her shoulder muscles. “I guess I’m just… nervous.”

“Dinner’s going to be great.” David said with a smile. He began taking the socks from her hands. “Here, let me. I’m sure that everyone will be starved after sending that Trickster back where he belongs. Besides, you know Emma and Henry, they’ll eat anything that’s warm and placed before them.”

Rationally, Snow knew he was right. But it didn’t stop the feeling of nothing being quite enough from festering in her stomach.

There was a knock on the door. Their guests let themselves in before Snow could meander over. They called out their greetings, corralling over one another in the entry-area, careful not to step over the welcome mat with their outside shoes on. 

“Hi! How was the park?” David asked, coming over to welcome the guests. Henry walked over to give him a tight hug while Emma and Regina smiled politely from the door.

“I don’t know, it’s a park” Henry grumbled. Emma gave him a light shove to the shoulder in reprimand. “It was fine.” 

“It was lovely.” Regina said, her voice warm as it always seemed to be around Henry. She wore a black dress and her make-up was light, save for the red lipstick that reminded Snow of being chased through the Enchanted Forest by the Evil Queen.

“Make yourselves comfortable!” Snow said with a smile that felt tight around the edges. “Dinner is nearly ready.”

Snow ducked her head and hurried to the kitchen. She had a casserole in the oven that would be wrapping up any moment and the green beans were threatening to become blanched if she kept them in the boiling water much longer. Snow busied herself grabbing plates and a colander and turning off the stove and stirring the beans, all at once and none done in an efficient manner. She’d get halfway through one before remembering another and switch gears.

“Anything I can help with, dear?” The low, unapologetically feminine voice washed over Snows shoulders and she stilled as a shiver ran down her spine. 

“Uh, yes.” Snow squeaked. She cleared her throat and went back to draining the green beans. “Can you set the table?”

“Of course.” Regina walked past her and opened the cupboards to get out the glasses. She knew where everything was, evidence of the increasing amount of time she’d been spending here as… as family. Snow was acutely aware of where she ended and Regina began. That is to say, about three feet away.

Snow couldn’t explain why Regina acting so at home here, with her family, made her feel like there wasn’t enough air to go around. She looked over at the living room, where Henry and Emma were playing video games and David caught her eye and she felt like she could breathe again. She gave a smile and returned to the stove, realizing she’d turned off the oven instead of the element. 

Henry walked over to help carry out the dishes to the dining table and shortly after they were all seated and serving the spread. 

“So, Henry.” Snow said. “Now that things have quieted down again, how’s school going? I do worry for your education with all these magical interruptions.”

“They’re not all magical,” Emma pointed out as she cut a piece of her casserole. “Remember when Fiona came over from her realm and started beating people up in the streets? She didn’t need magic to kick Leroy’s ass.”

“Language, Miss Swan.” Regina chastised. David and Henry both chuckled. 

“Uh, school’s good.” Henry chimed in. “I have a presentation next week.”

“That he’ll be working on after dinner. Isn’t that right, dear?” Regina added. She took a sip of her wine.

“C’mon Mom, can’t I just spend some time with Grandma and Gramps after dinner?” Henry whined. 

“Please, you just want to kick David’s you-know-what in Mario Kart.” Emma said, giving a look at Regina when she pointedly did not cuss. “Besides, you see them all the time. No, it’s homework for you tonight, kiddo.” 

“Just wanted to enjoy some goddamned family time.” Henry growled under his breath, but not low enough.

“Language!” Both Regina and Emma scolded. Regina smiled over at Emma and it was so like the one Snow had craved as a child, the one she thought Regina had given her when Regina had married her father. 

“Dessert?” Snow asked, pushing up from the table and excusing herself to the kitchen once more.

***

The next day, Snow felt herself going through the motions at work. She answered any question directed her way in half-sentences and couldn’t tell you what anyone had asked.

The moment the bell rang at the end of the day, Snow was out of there. She ignored her fellow teachers in the hallway as they tried to make polite small talk and hurried straight to the loft.

She was decidedly not running away from anything, Snow told herself. She was just suddenly struck with the need to be alone and busy with something she didn’t have to think about. Everyone was a little bit introverted sometimes, right?

She pulled out pans and mixing bowls and more measuring cups than she needed. She thought of beating eggs and creaming butter with sugar and loss. Not loss. She was conscientiously not thinking. Certainly not about that.

She wasn’t thinking of walks in the woods with Huntsmen. Not of the hope that had bloomed in her chest when Regina had stepped out from her self-imposed seclusion to offer comfort and ‘we are still family’. Not of that hope being crushed when Snow realized those words were empty, had always been empty, and their connection she’d been so sure of had been utterly one-sided. She’d brought Regina into her family, she’d been so sure she would fit. And the betrayal had hurt so much worse than she could have anticipated, but it had settled in like a missing piece of a puzzle she hadn’t had the whole picture of. She should have seen it earlier. She shouldn’t be thinking of it now.

And she wasn’t. She was baking.

By the time David arrived, the kitchen was in chaos. But at least there were oatmeal chocolate chip cookies on the cooling rack. 

“What happened here?” David asked.

Snow did not reply with ‘I ran into Regina on my way into work today and _she_ apologized and caught me, held me upright so I wouldn’t fall and I haven’t been able to think straight since.’ No. 

“Everything is fine, would you just drop it?!” Was what she actually said to eloquently answer the question asked. Snow scrubbed furiously at the bowl in soapy water, splashing the front of her sweater and losing her grip on the slippery dish. It fell into the sink with a clatter and a splash. Snow placed both hands on either side of the sink, hunched over and let out a shaky breath. “I’m fine.”

***

When Henry had suggested a family outing to the newly outfitted Storybrooke stables, Snow had thought it was a lovely idea. What could possibly go wrong? 

Snow was standing in the stables, wearing gear that felt foreign compared to the riding outfits she’d worn in the Enchanted Forest. Henry walked in with Regina, chattering away about the last riding lesson he’d had. He’d taken to them immediately, even after that tragic incident with Daniel returning at the hand of Dr. Whale’s perverse experiment. Snow shook her head at the memory before returning to watching her grandson gather the saddle and reins he’d be using today. She remembered Henry at dinner after his first lesson, chattering on excitedly about mucking out stalls and brushing long manes and making Snow feel like maybe they could be happy in a life here. She smiled fondly as Henry saddled up his horse, caught Regina’s eye briefly and between them a shared notion passed, pride at their precious Henry learning this skill they each held dear to their hearts in different ways. A shared connection. It lasted only a moment before Regina gave a small nod and returned to help out Henry. 

Snow hung back, musing to herself on how the riding clothes of this realm had their own charm, flattering in a modern way.

“Getting started without us?” Emma accused cheerfully as she entered the stable with David. Snow rushed over to put an arm around Emma’s waist and tug her close.

“Oh, I’m so excited you’re finally going to learn to ride a horse!” Snow said, excitedly. “I know you’ll be a natural, just as I was.”

Snow pointedly ignored the snort that had come from the stall where Regina was brushing the mane of a chestnut brown Bay horse. 

“Of course, your father had a few false starts when he was learning…” Snow said, hurriedly. 

“I learned just fine,” David interjected, bringing over a saddle for Emma’s steed. “And you will too, your mother’s right.”

Emma gave a nervous smile and took the saddle from his arms. David moved to stand next to Snow, sliding an arm around her waist that rested his hand low against her hip. Snow curled into the embrace, feeling like the release of a held breath when David came home safe after a late-night patrol. 

Snow pulled away after a minute and got her own horse ready to ride.

It was a perfect day for riding, the sun was out and the air was crisp. Snow led her horse out to the field. Henry and Regina were already out with theirs, David was helping Emma get her horse ready. He wasn’t riding today, instead staying with Emma to show her the ropes. 

Snow clicked her tongue, prompted her horse to walk around the fenced in area. She took a slow lap, separate from where Henry and Regina ventured into open field. It had been a long time since she’d ridden on her own and Snow relished the moment. She closed her eyes and let the feel of the rhythmic motion of the horse walking sink in. 

A yelp rang out from behind her and her eyes flew open.

They widened in horror as she took in the scene. David running helplessly forward. Emma’s horse breaking into a trot. Emma clinging desperately to its neck.

Snow’s body felt as though it were lined with ice. She meant for her hands to pull the reins, to chase after her daughter, to do _something_ , but Snow remained unresponsive.

Regina looked over at the commotion and the recognition dawned in her eyes as she snapped her reins and no time passed between understanding and acting. She chased after Emma’s horse, caught up with ease. Regina reached out for Emma with a grace unbefitting the urgency of the situation. David had stopped running and Henry was watching. No one’s face reflected the horror Snow felt.

Regina pulled Emma to join her on her horse. David let out a relieved grin. Snow felt like she might throw up.

Regina and Emma made their way slowly back to the stables and Snow looked on. Regina dismounted first, and then took Emma’s hand to help her down. Emma landed unsteadily on her feet in the small space between Regina and the horse. Regina’s hands braced Emma’s shoulders, giving support. They whispered in hushed tones that Snow ached to be able to hear.

Snow dismounted her own horse and walked it back to the stables. She approached just as Regina was pulling Emma into a comforting embrace. Snow had never seen them hug before, not without Henry between them, and it didn’t sit right with her. The scene before her felt at odds with her understanding of the world around her.

“Emma!” Snow cried out. Emma jumped slightly and Regina stepped back with a reserved expression on her face. “Emma, are you okay, honey?”

“Uh, yeah.” Emma said, running a nervous hand through her hair. Snow wrapped her in a tight hug, pulled her close to her chest with no intention of letting go. “Mom, I’m okay. You can stop with the death grip.”

Snow pulled back in surprise.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you.” Snow said.

“I think Emma could do with a proper lesson, where the instructor isn’t a Sheppard.” Regina said, coolly. She turned to face David who’d made his way over as well. “I know you’re used to leading sheep, David, but I think you’ll find those tactics ineffective with horses.”

David’s cheeks flushed to a light pink, but he just pulled his lips into a politely strained smile.

“What matters is that Emma’s okay.” David proclaimed. He walked over and placed a hand on Emma’s shoulder. 

After that, they decided a family dinner would be safer than a family horseback ride. They relocated to Granny’s, squeezing into a familiar booth with Snow and David on one side, Emma and Regina on the other, and Henry at the end on a chair borrowed from another table.

Their orders were predictable: a burger for Emma, a grilled cheese for Henry, salad for Regina, lasagne for Snow, and fish and chips (quickly changed from Sheppard’s pie at Regina’s raised eyebrow) for David. The conversation was light, friendly and it made Snow think that they could really do this. They could be this family.

The bubble, of course, didn’t last long. They never seemed to here.

“I saw that Ruby has a new friend in town.” David commented, and Snow could feel the drop in temperature as an icy glare from across the table was directed at David. Snow tilted her head in confusion at Regina’s expression. 

“That’s actually Ruby’s girlfriend.” Henry supplied.

“That’s good for her, she could use some more girlfriends in this town.” David said cheerfully as he cut up his fish. Regina’s grip on her knife tightened noticeably and Emma placed two fingers on the outside of her fist.

“Uh, actually, Dad, they’re dating. Dorothy is Ruby’s partner.” Emma said, her words slow and deliberate. David’s eyes widen.

“Oh, I didn’t realize.” David said. He brought a forkful of fish to his mouth and chewed thoughtfully in a silence that was heavy for everyone else. “Do you think, after this, Ruby will go back to dating men?”

There was a clatter of metal against linoleum as Regina stood up from the table and stalked off to the back of the diner. Emma quickly followed after her, with a grumbled “Dad!” on her way out. Snow’s eyebrows shot to her hairline and she felt a dread settle into the pit of her stomach, evicting her appetite. 

“David!” Snow hissed. 

“What did I say?” David asked, his face the picture of having no clue of what had transpired. 

“That was incredibly rude.” Snow chastised. Her cheeks began to redden with a building anger.

“What was?” David asked, genuinely not understanding.

“Honestly, David.” Snow said, dropping her napkin on the table and heading to the bathroom.

She made it to the alcove that was slightly obscured from the front end of the restaurant when she stopped in her tracks. She rounded the corner and saw Regina standing much too close to Emma and Emma looking back like she wasn’t close enough.

“Regina,” Emma whispered and it was tender as if the word itself were precious. 

Snow let out an undignified gasp and turned on her heel before the women had time to jump apart.

“We’re going home.” Snow barked as she walked by their table and straight to the door.

***

Snow was fiddling with her woolen yarn, sitting on the rocking chair when David got home. She had the strangest feeling of familiarity, looking down at it. She recognized it as if she’d been staring through it her whole life. He shut the door behind him carefully, as if the sound of the closing door could upend the cautious calm that seemed to settle in the apartment.

He came and sat on the couch next to her chair. He folded his hands on his lap, his legs slightly open and his shoulders leaned forward. It was the picture of active listening and he hadn’t yet said a word. Snow wrapped the yarn around the forming ball furiously.

“Hey,” David said softly. He placed a gentle hand on Snow’s knee and she paused her activity. “I don’t really know what it is I did, but Henry assured me that it was a bit of a ‘dick move’. Do you think you can help me understand?” 

Snow took several moments to breathe, to find the right words and keep the tears that threatened to break loose contained. A warm flush spread uncomfortably across her skin and she was very aware of the meal she hadn’t finished.

“What you said,” Snow began, testing the words out to see how they felt. “It was invalidating of Ruby’s sexuality.”

“I didn’t mean it to be,” David said, furrowing his brow.

“Oh, I know.” Snow said and it sounded like a balloon deflating. “But it’s still hurtful.”

“Did I hurt you?” David asked softly. Snow felt a pressure in her throat that she willed to leave her alone. Her vision became watery and all she could do was nod her head. “Can you tell me why?”

Snow took a shaky breath. She’d not even put it into words for herself, not yet. It felt dangerous. 

“I—,” Snow had a false start, but she set her jaw and tried again. “It was hurtful when you invalidated Ruby’s identity, because it is an identity I share. It’s mine too.” Her words trailed off into less than a whisper and a tear fell down her cheek.

“I, I didn’t know.” David matched her tone. David gave a light squeeze of Snow’s knee. “I guess True Love can mean different things.”

Snow placed both her hands atop David’s, preventing him from pulling away. Her eyes were wide and pleading.

“No, David, you’re my True Love and it means exactly what you think it means, what it’s always meant.” Snow assured, her voice slightly higher than her regular timbre. She took one last deep breath. “I’m pansexual.”

Snow saw the confusion dawn on David’s expression. He pulled back slightly, bringing his hand to his temple and running his hand through his short hair. 

“I don’t understand…” David muttered. “Pan was, he was a villain. And he’s gone, now. And, and Ruby’s dating whatshername… Dorothy, but you’re saying she’s also Pan-sexual? Why does this guy have his own… sexuality?”

Snow felt relief begin to settle in at her fingertips. She discarded her yarn, let it roll and unwind on the floor. 

She rose from her chair and crouched in front of David. Her hands reached for him, rested on his cheeks. Snow smiled, let out a kind chuckle. 

“David, it means I’m attracted to people, regardless of their gender. And I love you, with all my heart. I just—it’s been so draining, hiding this part of me from the world.” Snow said with a wet smile. David echoed her smile, let it slowly spread across his features.

“Snow, I would never want to make you feel like you have to be less than all of who you are.” David said. Snow closed her eyes and let the tears fall freely along her cheeks, well in her dimples and trail down her chin. She couldn’t possibly smile wider if she tried. She pressed a kiss to David’s lips, letting them slide across one another slowly.

“I think it was just some of the Enchanted Forest that I brought with me.” Snow mused when they broke apart. “It was never okay to talk about it there and growing up in the Royal family, well it was an impossibility for me to be who I was. I tried so desperately to be the martyred Princess the kingdom wanted. And then I met you.” Snow’s eyes sparkled and her heart softened. “And I thought since I’d found my True Love, my happy ending, this part of me wouldn’t matter anymore. But not talking about it, haven’t no one know this part of me, it’s been more stifling than I could foresee.”

David pulled her close and suddenly they were both kneeling on the rug. He held a hand tangled in her hair and interspersed soft kisses with murmurings of love and acceptance. Snow took a deep breath, let it fill her completely, and let it all out—all of her.

“I guess we can start watching the Victoria’s Secret Fashion Show together, huh?” David joked. Snow swatted lightly at his shoulder and let out a laugh. She pulled him into a tight hug and held him close.

***

The Charmings were hosting family dinner, as was becoming a Sunday tradition. Henry, Emma, and Regina arrived together, bringing a bottle of red that Snow didn’t normally stock. Regina had been plenty vocal about Snow’s taste in wine. She absolutely refused to come over for dinner if it was going to be paired with Snow’s pick. So she routinely brought her own. 

It didn’t faze Snow, anymore at least. It had been two weeks since she’d come out to David and Snow felt a spring in her step, her smiles came without a second thought. She walked through the world know she was fully accepted by her True Love, all her parts. And that was enough.

David had been encouraging her to come out to the rest of their family. But Snow had dismissed the notion. She didn’t want to cause a fuss, not with her recent announcement so intimately tied to confronting her childhood crush on Regina. To be fair, David didn’t know the full details of her coming of age and the emergence of feelings not only for princes. Snow looked at her family seated around the table and thought that she could leave the past behind now, finally, and just be here. 

“Hey, Grandma, why so smiley this evening?” Henry asked between bites of garlic bread. 

“Oh, I’m just happy to have you all here.” Snow answered with a smile. 

“The kid’s right,” Emma chimed in. “You’ve been in a very cheery mood all week. And I mean cheery for you, which is saying something.” 

“I—” Snow started, blinking rapidly and catching David’s encouraging gaze before looking down to fiddle with her napkin. 

“I think your mother has finally come to terms with her pansexuality, dear.” Regina said with a knowing smile. She lifted her glass in a toast no one else joined in. Emma choked on her wine and Henry dropped his bread and covered his ears. Snow turned red as rose.

“How did…” Snow trailed off. Regina gave her a triumphant smile.

“Of course I knew, dear. We have to stick together, us pansexuals.” Regina said. Henry looked like he’d rather be anywhere but there, Emma started to match her mother’s complexion and David became very interested in his pasta. “Well, in the spirit of announcements and leading open lives…”

Regina looked over at Emma with a warm smile. Emma was shaking her head vehemently back and forth; clearly Regina was going rogue here. Regina placed her hand on top of Emma’s where it laid on the table.

“We have something we’d like to tell you.”

Snow looked between the two of them, putting words to what she hadn’t wanted to know. She looked at Emma fidgeting nervously but eyes calm as she gazed at Regina. She looked at Regina, who’s eyes crinkled at the edges with a lighthearted gleam. 

This wasn’t the woman she’d known, all those years ago. There was no fear there, in that expression. Her words weren’t laced with hurt, her actions not lined with heartbreak. The pain that had haunted every movement had healed and scarred over. 

Snow let out a knowing smile, soft and if her eyes began to tear up, it certainly wasn’t because of the end of an era of loss and revenge. It was about family. And new beginnings.

***

Snow and David stood outside the Mifflin mansion, a bowl of seven layer dip in Snow’s hands and David’s arm around her waist. It took a minute, but the door in front of them opened to reveal a smiling Emma. Her breath was noticeably quick, and her cheeks dusted with pink, as if she’d run downstairs to greet them.

“Come on in!” Emma exclaimed. She quickly turned around to rush into the living room while Snow and David took off their winter jackets and boots.

“Need any help?” Snow offered as they followed after her. Emma was frantically setting up the board game on the coffee table, nearly knocking the pieces onto the floor.

“Nah, I’m good. Just about ready to start.” Emma said. Regina came into the room holding two glasses of wine for Snow and David, which they accepted gracefully. Emma had already nearly upended hers twice since their arrival, and Regina subtly shifted the glass further from the blonde’s elbow. Snow and David sat down on the couch beside each other, while Regina took the armchair and Emma stayed on the floor.

“I’ll be the red piece.” Regina said, reaching forward. But Emma snatched it first, earning a glare from Regina.

“Isn’t black more your colour?” Emma said innocently. Regina clucked her tongue and grabbed the black pawn instead.

It wasn’t long after beginning the game that it became clear neither Emma nor Regina were here to make friends. 

“Try not to choke as I leave you in my dust!” Emma said cheerfully as she drew a “move forward ten spaces” card.

“I’m going to make you wish you’ve never been born, dear.” Regina growled as she drew her own card.

Snow and David locked eyes as their hosts somehow managed to turn this four-player game into a head-to-head competition between the two of them.

“Regina! You can’t use magic to fix the deck!” Emma exclaimed, several rounds in.

“I did nothing of the sort.” Regina huffed, chin jutted out slightly and head held high as she put the “Sorry!” card face up on the table and moved Emma’s red pawn back to Start.

“Regina, I just saw you do it.” Emma said, rolling her eyes.

“Prove it.” Regina hissed, the challenge lighting up her features.

The game was over pretty quickly after that. Regina won, though Emma vehemently protested the circumstances of her victory. Emma grabbed the half-empty bowl of chips in her hand and dragged her feet off toward the kitchen, muttering curses under her breath. Regina collected the glasses with a smile and trailed off after her.

Snow took the cue to start cleaning up. She walked over to the kitchen, empty dip bowl in tow. She paused when she saw Emma and Regina hadn’t made it past the entryway. Emma was leaning against the wall and Regina was standing in front of her looking like she might eat her for dessert.

“Disney-themed Sorry, dear? Really?” Regina said in a husky voice Snow was never meant to hear. Emma tugged on the loops of Regina’s slacks, making her take a step forward. Regina was pressing Emma into the wall behind her, trailing the back of her fingers along her neck threateningly, lovingly.

“I thought you’d enjoy playing the Evil Queen.” Emma breathed. And no, that was a tone a mother should never have to witness her daughter using. Snow turned on her heel and left the room. But not fast enough to avoid hearing:

“You’ll be sorry later, Miss Swan.” Said in a voice dripping with honey and promise.

A sharp intake of breath.

The sound of lips meeting lips.

A soft sigh.

Snow practically ran back to the living room. She couldn’t be out of earshot fast enough. 

“Everything okay?” David asked, looking up from where he was putting the board game back in its box. Snow’s face was paler than the frost beginning to form on the grass outside. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

“Well, I certainly saw something.” Snow muttered. “Come on, I can wash this at home.”

“Going so soon?” Regina said, leaning against the doorframe with a smirk that could be considered taunting if one didn’t know better. And Snow decidedly didn’t know better. 

“We’re going to call it an early night.” David said with an oblivious smile. “You two enjoy the rest of your evening.”

“Oh, we most certainly will.” Regina downright purred.


End file.
